Diary of a last mew
by MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness
Summary: Everything, everything felt wrong. I knew deep down something bad was going to happen today and I was right. For once I wished my gut feeling was wrong." Rated T for character death


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**A/N I'm working on this at 2 in the morning and feeling angsty. So enjoy it! Cry if you want. Told in my OC's POV.**

2/12/05

_Everything, everything felt wrong. I knew deep down something bad was going to happen today and I was right. For once I wished my gut feeling was wrong. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could we let the aliens one up us?! Quiet, annoyingly shy Lettuce, she no longer looked like her shy and happy self but wrong and pale. Her glasses laid cracked to the right of her already life-less, cold, dead body. A pool of dark-red blood, her blood, her life's blood, was in a pool around her._

_Hyper-active, crazy, sometimes psycho Pudding took her last breath after Lettuce. Her adorable monkey ears were torn off, blood still leaking from the wounds. I can't explain the rest of her injuries and still refuse to, to this day. It was just too gruesome a sight._

_That snobbish, rich, sometimes bitchy Mint was next. The Chimera Anima got her good, grabbing her in its mouth and throwing her hard and fast making her crack her head. I gasped when I saw that. Mint could've lived but the rest of us were too preoccupied trying not to die ourselves. _

_Scarlet… Gothic, sarcastic, annoying, bitchy, sugar-obsessed (like I was one to talk) Scarlet was next. First the Anima ripped off her bat wings but she still stayed up, still willing to fight. I wanted to cry out to her to get herself to safety. Heck, I did so many times! But she stayed purely stubborn to the end and attacked the monster again. The Anima dodged and grabbed her in its mouth, biting down hard. She screamed out in pain. I still wake up to that scream in my nightmares to this day. My best and close friend was dead because of a stupid beast and a couple of annoying aliens. That's right, only Pai and Tart was there. Kish was currently tied in a closet for trying to stop them. I wish he would've succeeded even if I did find him annoying. Then Scarlet wouldn't be dead._

_I won't explain what happened to Zakuro, emo, silent Zakuro. It would give whoever is reading this, nightmares. Nightmares only Ichigo and me bare to this day. All I'll say is, we couldn't recognize her body when we found it. She fought hard; harder than all of us put together, which is why Pai took her out himself. I was going to kill him for that._

_Finally, I subdued it enough for Ichigo to take it out. We both sustained major injuries, physical and mental. We would probably never recover from the mental._

2/20/05

_Ichigo woke up about an hour before me. She looks so depressed. I know what's wrong but I refuse to voice it out loud. It would only make it more real. I refuse to make our comrades deaths real. I just refuse! Unfortunately I don't have a say in the matter. I'm going to kill that bastard, Shirogane._

Shirogane started talking. "This is a hard blow for us but we have to move past it if we are to defeat the aliens…."

"You bastard!" I shouted. How dare he even suggest we forget our teammates, our FRIENDS, deaths so easily? I wanted to murder him.

"Shiro-baka, even you aren't this cruel! Do you really think...? Do you really think we can go on so easily? We're just 13! (Well, she is. I'm 14.) We're not heartless! O-our friends are dead, Ryou!" Ichigo shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Shirogane looked at us with sad eyes. "I know. But right now the fate of the world is more important."

Then the bastard had the decency to just walk out. I threw my pillow at the door.

"Asshole!"

_How could Shiro-baka think we can just move on? After Pai, Shirogane Ryou is next on my hit list._

2/ 22/05

_Ichigo and I almost fully recovered from our injuries. With the anger and pain built up inside us from the loss of our friends, this Chimera Anima was easy. I shot my attack multiple times at Pai. I only missed once. He fell to the ground, bleeding. I was crazy with revenge. My panther ears twitched._

"_Mika!!" _

_I could hear Ichigo shout behind me. I didn't care. I made sure he was on the ground dead for what he did to Zakuro, for what he created to take out our friends. I took his life and I didn't care. _

I closed my journal. Ichigo sat across from me, her eyes wide with terror at what I did only a couple of hours earlier. "Mika-chan, why did you do that?" Ichigo asked.

I sighed. "Isn't this what Shirogane wants? For us to protect the world by getting rid of the aliens? Well, getting rid of means kill because they refused to leave." I clutched my journal tightly. "Plus, I'll never forgive him for what he did to our friends."

I saw Ichigo shiver from my cold voice. I even felt the icicles in it.

2/23/05

_The midget attacked again to avenge his friend. Kish was probably still locked away. His Anima was weak and was taken out easily also. Tart was the weakest of the aliens after all. His death was easy. Now our friends were avenged but Ichigo didn't like it. She didn't know, I knew about her crying to Masaya every night about my behavior. I was, am, going slightly insane. But THEY did this to me when they killed our friends. The war against the aliens was over. How did I know that? Because I knew Kish would parish wherever he was without his friends to free him. Mine and Ichigo's job was done._

The usually happy and spunky pinkie was quiet. I couldn't blame her. Tomorrow was our friends' funerals. Ryou covered up their deaths by saying a gang attacked us. But we knew the truth, Ichigo and I. We knew it was the aliens fault. We knew the aliens were the ones that killed them. Shy Lettuce, hyper Pudding, snobby Mint, gothic Scarlet, silent Zakuro, they were gone.

When I got home, I collapsed onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. My parents didn't disturb me. I was their fortunate survivor. That was the last thing I wanted to be.

2/24/05

_Going to their funeral was hard, harder than I imagined. After awhile of looking at their casket, sea green for Lettuce, bright yellow for Pudding, sky blue for Mint, black and red for Scar, deep purple for Zakuro, I couldn't handle it and locked myself in a bathroom stall, bawling my eyes out. Ichigo was in the stall next to me, doing the same thing. It was too much for us to deal with. We were just kids for crying out loud! But we both knew, we were adults now, not because of our age but because of what we both went through._

5/6/05

_My fifteenth birthday has finally come and I write this as a last entry to you all. Do not let Ichigo follow my path. She will be the last mew and therefore has to survive. Survive to pass down the memories and to stop Shirogane from doing this to anyone else. If he even attempts too (Shiro-baka, I know your reading this!!), my spirit will haunt him and make his life a living hell until he kills himself or gets put into an institution. I cannot live with the death of my friends on my shoulders and I simply do not want too. Hell would be better than this. Goodbye world, I won't miss you. Scarlet, meet me up there in heaven. I bet you all, she's the only angel with black wings. ___

_Love,_

_Mika-Zuki, Mew Moon _

_P.S. Love all cats!! (Especially panthers!)_

**A/N 1,323 words. Wow that's a lot. I have no clue why people always write angst at this time. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
